Where My Heart Is
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Willy Jack returns to gain partial custody of Americus. When Americus discovers she is pregnant, things start spiraling downward. How will things turn out in the end? And just what does Brownie have to do with it?


Summary: At 15 years old, Americus Nation is on top of the world. She is doing well in school, her mother is pregnant with her fourth child, and her parents are happier than ever. However, things start spiraling downhill when her biological father returns: clean, sober, and ready to fight for partial custody of Americus. When Novalee suffers a miscarriage, Americus begins to feel her world is falling apart. When Americus discovers she is pregnant, she questions whether or not she should keep the baby, and who the father is. How will things turn out in the end?

Above is a **tentative summary.** Things may change. I have a lot of plans for this story, but I would definitely like to lay the groundwork before I get too far into it, so the next chapter may not be up for a while.

Characters: Americus, Novalee, Forney, Lexi, Ernie, Brownie, Cherry, Praline, Baby Ruth, Mr. Sprock, Mama Lil, Willy Jack, Moses, OCs

Pairings: You'll just have to read and find out ;)

* * *

**Where _My_ Heart Is**

**by: ronaldbiliusweasley**

**Chapter 1: Leave Me Alone  
**

"Brownie, would you mind explaining to your _mother_ what this is?" cried Lexi, holding up a condom wrapper. Brownie laughed lightly and snatched the plastic out of his mother's hands. "Come on, mom, it's just a wrapper," he said, throwing the wrapper back on his floor and having another drag of his cigarette. His mother launched herself forward and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it on his bedroom floor and stomping on it.

"Mom! What the fuck? That was a fresh cigarette!" he cried, reaching for his pack to get another one. "I told you no smoking in this damn house, not with the children around!" cried Lexi, grabbing the pack out of his hands and throwing it across his room.

"I don't give a fuck about the children, all right? It's not as if they're my god damn problem!" yelled Brownie, laying his head back down on his pillow. "That's it! The day you turn 21 you are out of here! OUT!" she screamed at him, turning on her heel and stomping out of his room.

"GOOD! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYWAYS YOU DUMB BITCH!" cried Brownie, getting off his bed to pick up his cigarettes and light another one, slowly letting the smoke seep out of his mouth.

He lay there for a few minutes, taking long drags of his cigarette and letting himself calm down, trying to take some of the anger out of his body that his mother had forced him to feel.

"You could be nicer to her, you know, she's only trying to help," came a soft voice from his doorway. Brownie sat up to look at who had entered his room. He rolled his eyes at her and let his head fall back down upon his pillow.

"She's not trying to help, she's trying to ruin my fucking life," said Brownie, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I don't think so," said Americus, sitting down on his bed and looking over at him.

"Yeah, she is. That bitch has been on my case since..." he began, but Americus interrupted.

"Ever since she caught you having sex in her bedroom? Yes, well, that could be a slight problem, Brownie," said Americus, chuckling lightly. He looked over at her and chuckled.

"It's not as if she knew or thought that I wasn't having sex though. I can't believe that she got so pissed off about it," said Brownie, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Well," Americus coughed, trying to fan the smoke away from her face, "she's your mother and she cares about you. You're her oldest child and she just wants what's best for you."

Brownie looked over at her, frowned, and sat up higher on his bed.

"Why is it that you listen to every damn thing your mother and father tell you to? Huh? Why are you little miss goody-too-shoes?" he asked rudely. He could tell he had hurt Americus slightly. She looked down for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"I'm not a goody-too-shoes. I do what my parents tell me to do because I want to make them happy," she said simply.

"And that's not being a goody-too-shoes?" asked Brownie, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No," she said confidently, "it's being a respectful woman."

He chuckled. "You've got plenty of time to grow up and be a woman," he said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"You don't think I'm a woman?" Americus asked, rather shocked by his attitude. He sank back down into his pillow.

"You're 15," he shrugged, "you have some growing up to do."

Americus sighed and looked over at him."I don't think it's me who has growing up to do. You're almost 21, you still live with your mother, and you don't give a damn or even help with your little brothers and sisters," said Americus roughly.

"They're old enough to care for themselves," he said.

Americus stared at him in shock. "Heath and Reese, both under the age of 10, are old enough to care for themselves?" she asked him.

"Stop talking like you fucking know what's going on in my life, because you don't god damnit. Leave me the fuck alone, Americus," said Brownie.

"I'm only trying to help. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve for anyone to help you, at all. Just keep being the asshole that you are. It'll get you far in life," snapped Americus, standing from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Ladies shouldn't curse," said Brownie, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"Shut up, you stupid dick," said Americus harshly, turning on her heel and leaving his room.

A small smile crept across Brownie's face as he took another drag of his cigarette.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I know this chapter was short, but I should update by the end of June. Things are going to get a lot more interesting later on. Also, if you liked my story, please leave a review and if you want include what you think will happen. :)_


End file.
